


Candy and Costumes

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Claudia's favorite holiday





	Candy and Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletCorvid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCorvid/gifts).

Halloween was the perfect holiday, Claudia Kishi thought as she surveyed the back yard. 

Candy and creative costumes, the two things she excelled at.

Of course, now she was the last member of the club left on Bradford Court, but everyone was coming to trick-or-treat, just like in the old days. After that, they were going back to Kristy’s house, where they would trick-or-treat more (in a neighborhood where she’d heard rumors of people giving out full-size candy bars) and then having a sleepover and eating all the candy while watching scary movie

How much more perfect could it get?

She and Stacey had assembled awesome vintage costumes – Stacey was going to be a glamorous flapper in a striking dark green dress Stacey’s mom had found in a little shop in New York. As for Claudia, she was channeling the 1930s and her favorite book character of all time – Nancy Drew.

Janine had given her a copy of the original Nancy Drew #1 for last Christmas, with a incredibly well-preserved dust jacket showing the girl sleuth in a sleek blue suit and cloche hat, carrying a clock. Stacey had helped her find a suit just like it, and they’d fixed false red-gold curls inside the cloche so Claudia didn’t have to wear a wig, just pin her hair up.. She had a magnifying glass as well, but even if people didn’t get her costume, she loved it. 

Wait until Janine saw it, Claudia thought. The book had been one of the most thoughtful gifts Janine had ever given her. Although that Nancy was very different than the one she knew…

Stacey was the first to arrive. Claudia had made her some Art Deco style costume jewelry to go with the dress, as well as a feathered headband. 

Kristy and Mary Anne weren’t far behind, although Claudia rolled her eyes at Kristy’s costume. “Your softball uniform isn’t really very creative.”

Kristy laughed. “It’s not my uniform,” she said, adjusting her Yankees ballcap. “I’m Babe Ruth.” She turned to show the back of her jersey emblazoned with the number 3, and swung her wiffle bat.

“Like the candy bar?” Claudia asked. 

“Like the baseball legend,” Kristy replied, shaking her head.

Mary Anne was dressed as a princess in a flowing pink dress and fake jeweled crown over a pink scarf. Claudia had helped her jazz up the crown with some extra fake jewels and gold paint, and Mary Anne had made the dress herself.

After Janine snapped their picture, the four of them headed out. There was a ton of candy in their future, but that wasn’t the best part, Claudia thought.

The best part was being with her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
